


Together

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: Mycroft invites Greg to a coffee shop, and has an offer for him. Greg may or may not have a counter offer.





	Together

It had been an unusually warm day for October. The soft breeze was welcoming, rather than bitter, and the sun had brightened the streets.

Now that the night cloaked everything in darkness, the cold was seeping back into the city. The breeze was more insistent. People hunched into themselves, pulling their coats closer to themselves.

Greg walked over crunching leaves, opening the door to the Dark Cup Cafe and smiling at the welcoming aroma of coffee and pastries.

The coffee shop was busy, but he knew the small alcove in the corner would have space for him. The text he'd received twenty minutes ago assured him of that. 

It hadn't been an eventful week. No major crimes, nothing that prompted a call to Sherlock. Mycroft's text asking him to meet was a bit surprising, but Greg had come to expect the unexpected with the Holmes brothers.

Plus, he thought to himself as he ordered a coffee, the idea of meeting with Mycroft always gave him a thrill. The man was alluring, and there was something forbidden about him. Posh, brilliant, and fascinating. Gorgeous.

Greg slipped some money in the top jar and headed toward the back of the cafe. He hadn't been so attracted to another man since university days. Boyfriends and lovers, before Megan came along. He'd been with her for what felt like a lifetime. 

Instinctively he rubbed at his ringless finger. Nights were often spent on the couch watching crap tv. Nights imagining what Megan might be doing. 

But more often than not, he'd imagine what Mycroft was doing. All alone in a posh mansion...or flat...in a suit, even at home? What did Mycroft consider casual? What did he do for fun?

What did he like?

As he approached the man himself, Greg ignored the flutter of his heart and offered a friendly grin. "Alright, Mycroft?"

"Lestrade." Mycroft gestured at the empty seat across from him. "I wish to discuss something with you."

A manila envelope lay on the table. Greg eyed it as he sat down. 

"What is that...?"

Mycroft sipped his coffee. "It is an offer."

Greg frowned. "Money." 

"No." Mycroft set his cup down. "An offer." He folded his hands under his chin, clearly not willing to say anything further. Those dark gray eyes avoided his. 

Mycroft was _nervous_.

Greg leaned forward, picking up the envelope. He opened it and peered inside, seeing folded pieces of paper and a brochure. Greg reached in and took out the brochure.

It was for Bora Bora.

Greg stared at it dumbfounded.

"I have access to their bungalows...I will be able to secure one with glass panels so that you may look into the sea, if you would enjoy that sort of feature. French is the official language." Mycroft ran his tongue over his lower lip. "I know you speak it, rather comfortably."

Instead of responding, Greg reached in the envelope and took out the other pieces of paper. Luxury accommodations across the globe: Key West, at Little Palm Island Resort & Spa, on a private island; the Hôtel du Palais in Basque Country, France (apparently a favorite among royalty) ; the Il San Pietro di Positano in Italy, with a private beach; incredible places in Japan, Australia, the States, China, Spain...everywhere in the globe.

Stunned, Greg looked up at Mycroft, who was eyeing him cautiously.

Neither of them spoke for some time. After a few moments, Mycroft sighed. "Detective Inspector. You have three weeks worth of vacation time. You have been invaluable to my brother's well-being."

"This is...a thank you?" 

"Indeed."

Greg felt faint. "I...I can't accept this, Mycroft."

The tension in Mycroft's shoulders disappeared, and he nearly slumped. His eyes cast down at the table. He swallowed. "Unfortunate," he murmured.

Greg felt guilt seize his stomach. He looked down at the array of stunningly beautiful accommodations, which were obviously painstakingly selected, then up at the man who pretended to be nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

He was hurt.

_Fuck it_ , Greg thought. _We're doing this._

"I'll do it. I'll go."

Mycroft's head snapped up. "You will?"

"Yeah. On one condition."

"Yes?"

Greg took a sip of his coffee. "I want to bring someone with me."

The shine in Mycroft's eyes faded. "Ah. Yes. If you would... provide her name..."

Greg snorted. "No. Not a her." He smiled. "You, Mycroft."

Mycroft stared at him. "You...wish to...?"

"Of course." Greg sat forward. "Listen... you and me..." He cleared his throat. "There's always been something there. For me, at least. So yeah. Let's get out of here. Get to know each other. Start something." He reached out and took Mycroft's hand. "What do you say?"

Mycroft merely stared in shock, and then showed Greg the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Where shall we go then, Lestrade?"

"Greg."

"...Greg."

"I don't know." Greg grinned. "What do you say we finish our coffee and go somewhere to figure it out?"

"Mine." Mycroft ran his finger along the back of Greg's hand. "To my flat." He smiled. "You've been wanting to see it."

_Been wanting to see a lot of things, gorgeous._ "Yeah...this might take some time to figure out. Might even take all night."

The light in Mycroft's eyes was intoxicating. "I agree...Greg."

They had indeed stayed up all night, no further in making a decision on the destination of their trip, but significant progress had been made, Greg thought. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Greg realized the destination didn't really matter.

It was the journey - the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "What is that...?"  
> and  
> "Listen... you and me..."
> 
> The circumstances...  
> in a coffee shop  
> after work on a Friday
> 
> And you must use the word...  
> unfortunate


End file.
